


Nine In The Afternoon

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i really don't think I'm capable of writing established relationships, it's just entirely fluff, its domestic as f u c k, post Apocalypse finale, so spoilers I guess???, this was supposed to be a drabble but I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: Cordelia and Misty spend a lazy morning together.





	Nine In The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr textpost inspired this, and it was supposed to be a drabble just so I could get the idea of Foxxay taking a nap together out of my system. Oops. 😂

That July afternoon marked one month since Misty had mysteriously returned to the Academy--- to _Cordelia_ \--- from the depths of hell, after almost twelve months of torture for both witches. For Misty having to slice into that frog in a seemingly endless loop, and for the Supreme who had exhausted herself trying everything under the sun to get her other half back from that hopeless abyss she'd been trapped in.  
  
They both knew the truth now, how it was Mallory who had changed everything and made a deal for Misty's return, and ever since that day the two women had been inseparable. On this particular warm Louisiana afternoon, Cordelia and Misty had spent the morning together, talking about everything and nothing over breakfast and a cup of coffee each. Now they were both in the basement of the Academy, collecting Cordelia's bedding from the laundry.   
  
The Supreme had allowed the serving staff the same two weeks off over the summer and they had all left the previous evening, therefore leaving Cordelia to her own devices. She'd decided to make the most of not having a staff of servants constantly waiting on her hand and foot, waking up early to cook a still recovering Misty an elaborate private breakfast spread by hand (They'd been the only two members of the coven to stay behind and relax at home, while the rest of the older girls and teachers had gone on vacation out east almost two weeks prior), and she'd stripped her bed of all sheets and the duvet to refresh them in the wash, and to keep her hands and mind busy cleaning them without the use of magic, so she could give the Cajun beauty her space should she need it still at any time.  
  
Instead, Misty followed loyally behind Cordelia for the entire day, asking if there was anything she could do to help the older woman as she exhausted herself further cleaning the kitchen and her bedroom top to bottom. Misty knew Cordelia hardly slept these days, between organizing class schedules for the upcoming schoolyear, meetings with the warlock council and families of newfound young witches, and staying up into the early hours night after night to make sure that Misty no longer suffered night terrors from the hellish ordeal she had been through.   
  
Misty insisted several times that Cordelia didn't need to, that she would be okay and come to Cordelia should she be too frightened to go back to sleep, but still Misty occasionally woke from them a month later at three and four in the morning to a warm, comfortingly heavy hand already rubbing circles into her back and a quiet, familiar lisp curling around the same few repeated Latin phrases.   
  
"Misty?" Cordelia called softly, shaking the younger woman out of her spiraling thoughts, "Help me with this?"  
  
She gestured towards the massive, wet duvet and cover on the floor of the laundry room, miming pulling the sheets that were already finished out of the dryer. Misty bounded forward at her request, eager to help and receiving a bright smile from the stunning Supreme when she pecked the older woman on the cheek before moving to open the dryer door.   
  
Cordelia tugged the dry sheets out from the opening before making a move to lift the soaked duvet, grunting at the surprising weight of it. Misty turned to help her right away, lifting the opposite end of the wet pile and shoving it forcefully into the machine, allowing Cordelia to handle the settings and turning it on. The Supreme lifted the laundry basket that now held her sheets and nodded her head towards the stairs, indicating to Misty that she was ready to go back up.   
  
"You can go on with the sheets, Delia!" Misty grinned, "I'll wait for the duvet and meet ya up there soon! It won't be long, and then it'll be nice an' fresh on your bed!"  
  
Cordelia simply smiled at Misty's offer, giving her hand a quick squeeze before gracefully gliding up the stairs to her bedroom.  


* * *

  
  
The covers had finally finished drying and Misty was slowly but surely making her way up the stairs, quilted duvet and cover in hand as she tried to remain as graceful as possible to prevent any stumbles that would make her drop the freshly cleaned covers on the floor.   
  
After what seemed like forever and a day Misty finally arrived at the door to Cordelia's room, looking up over the squishy pile in her arms to see the Supreme just tucking the last corner of the sheets into the mattress. When she finished, Cordelia giggled to herself and twirled towards the mattress, flopping back onto the pillows with a muffled _thunk_.  
  
"Whatcha doin' there, Miss Supreme?" Misty giggled, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow teasingly as she watched Cordelia snuggle deeper into the mattress.   
  
"Oh, Misty, I'm exhausted and it's so _cozy_... C'mere. Bring the duvet!" The older woman grinned up at her friend sleepily, holding out her arms for Misty to come snuggle with her. Rolling her eyes playfully Misty walked over to the bed with the quilted cover in hand, and before she could even think about the confusing fluttering in her stomach at Cordelia's gesture, was immediately grabbed around the waist by the Supreme, squealing in surprise as Cordelia laid them down against the pillows and hugged her close, flicking her wrist just slightly so the duvet magically draped over their bodies up to their shoulders.   
  
"'Cause you _don't_ sleep, silly," Misty scolded teasingly, praying her voice wasn't trembling at their extreme closeness, "I keep tellin' ya I'll be fine and then I wake up at three or four in the mornin', an' you'll still already be there rubbin' my back like you do. Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, _cher_ , but ya really don't need to, I'll just wake myself up if I cry out and then go right back to sleep. I promise." She swore, realizing her arms were still crossed over herself and quickly moving so she was loosely hugging Cordelia in return.   
  
"What'd you just call me?" The Supreme cocked an eyebrow curiously at Misty, her mildly concerned expression from listening intently to everything the younger woman was saying curling into a gentle smile at the unfamiliar expression.   
  
"Hm? I... Oh! _Cher_ , y'mean? It's like... Like darlin' or sweetheart in English, I guess, but it's somethin' my mama and the locals used to say when I was growin' up! Sorry, I..."   
  
"Don't you be sorry," Cordelia grinned, bringing a hand up and toying with golden waves sweetly, "I think it's adorable when you slip those Cajun words in when you speak! They're beautiful. To me anyway, I always wished I could sit and find the time to learn another language that's _not_ Latin, or having to do with spells. Something just for fun. I'd like to learn more someday, if you'd ever like to use them more around the house, or if you'd want to teach me." Her fingers worked their way deeper through Misty's mass of curls as she spoke, coming to rest at the back of her head and rubbing soft, soothing circles into the base of her skull. Misty immediately froze at the movement, feeling far too relaxed and too close to Cordelia in that moment, curled up on the bed and tangled together like that.  
  
The Cajun had never been one to be fearful of closeness or personal boundaries, as was evident when she had met Kyle for the first time and rested by his side, listening to Stevie while he recovered in her bed. But something about being in _Cordelia's_ bed, _with_ Cordelia and her arms wrapped tightly around the younger woman, made Misty feel as though she was struggling to breathe, her heart beating far too fast for simply laying in bed and resting.   
  
"Shh, shh..." Cordelia coaxed, feeling Misty go rigid against her. "Hey... You're so tense, honey... Relax, it's okay. I can stop, if you want. I just thought you and I both could use some quiet time, and maybe a nap...? Does that sound okay?"   
  
Misty couldn't refuse the soft, sweet offer as it fell from the sleepy Supreme's lips, inhaling and letting go of a deep breath as she finally relaxed into Cordelia's arms, snuggling her face into the dip of her neck as she finally got her heart rate to slow.   
  
"Nah, you don't have t'stop... Feels nice. All of this. Sorry... For bein' so tense. I just..."   
  
"I know," Cordelia murmured, hardly over a whisper, "You're still recovering. Please don't let me push you, dearest... If I do something you don't like, or you need me to back off a little, please tell me to stop and I will. Okay? Promise me? I don't want to cross any boundaries."  
  
"...She says, givin' me a head rub and holdin' an arm 'round my waist _in bed_!" Misty giggled, the sound causing a vibration to echo against Cordelia's neck where her lips were inadvertently pressed. "We hardly got any boundaries, Delia. But I understand, thank you. It really means a lot that you care so much. It's just... We ain't ever shared a bed before. It feels nice, though... 'M just nervous, I guess." She admitted, burying her face further into the Supreme's shoulder.   
  
"Nervous, my love? Why is that?" Cordelia questioned softly, worried about the woman in her arms. "Am I too close? Do you need some space? You just say so and I'll listen, I promise." She swore, shifting just slightly away from the wild haired blonde in her arms but still loosely keeping an arm over her waist, her other hand still lightly tangled in Misty's curls.  
  
"Nocomeback..." Misty breathed, tears pricking her eyes as she felt a chill wash over her, over all the places where Cordelia's warmth had abandoned. "Please Delia I didn't say you had t'go... Don't go." At the fearful tone in her voice Cordelia felt her heart break and she immediately wrapped Misty up tightly again, holding her close as she apologized for backing away.   
  
"I won't, honey... I won't. I'm sorry. Would you tell me why you're nervous, though? I like to know, so I can help... Is that okay?" She coaxed, praying that Misty would quell her own anxiety by confiding in her about whatever it was that was causing her to be so fearful.   
  
"I think..." The younger woman started, and her breathing against Cordelia's skin was shaky, "I don't know what this feeling is... I felt it ever since I got home. My heart gets all fast an' it feels like I can't breathe... It's not anxiety, cause I know what that feels like too, an' this is different. It's not all the time... Just sometimes. But it's stronger now, when 'm close to you. I ain't ever shared a bed with another woman before either, so that's probably got somethin' to do with it too. It don't feel like it did when Kyle was stayin' with me."   
  
Cordelia was shocked to hear the shy admissions coming from her carefree, usually uninhibited best friend and other half. Misty didn't know it yet, but everything she was describing and saying about the way being close to Cordelia felt, she was talking about falling in love. There was no doubt about it, and it meant one thing: That Misty had definite, real romantic feelings for her. The idea made the Supreme's heart lodge in her throat, knowing she had always held the same feelings for Misty but had never acted on them before she'd died, and was fearful to now that she was back and still fragile; Still recovering from the deathly nightmare she had been through.  
  
"Misty...?" She finally spoke after a few moments, having gathered herself and ready to help Misty through the confusing thoughts she was having, just wanting her very best friend to feel better about all of it.   
  
"Mhm?" The younger woman piped up shyly, her face once again buried in Cordelia's shoulder out of an unusual shyness. Gently the Supreme coaxed her head from her shoulder and brought both hands to cup Misty's pale, beautiful face, and kept their gentle, encouraging eye contact as she spoke her next words.  
  
"Do you think that... Maybe you have feelings for me? Romantically? I wouldn't usually be so upfront in asking, darling, but your being so confused and not sure about what all you're feeling, I just want to be able to help you understand it and help you through it, where I can, and it really sounds like what you're describing to me is that you've developed more than friendly feelings."  
  
"I... I dunno Delia... I ain't ever been in love before, obviously, but you're my very best friend and bein' around you and bein' with you like this feels so good... I.... Oh. I... That's how they describe it in the movies, ain't it. I've seen a couple of Zoe's that she's made me watch with her. I guess... I guess I am, heh. But Delia I can't ask you to waste your time on me if I'm just goin' crazy, if I'm not one hundred percent sure of my feelin's just yet because of everythin' I've been through. I know for a fact I adore you, but if this is just a side effect of everythin'... It don't feel like it is, but if my brain right now is just clingin' to you because you always feel like light and warm and _life_... I can't bear to hurt your feelin's if I say I'm feelin' somethin' now, but someday I wake up and whatever this is ain't there anymore. An' I'm still recoverin' an' things can get so _dark_ sometimes... Not so much anymore, but some days I still feel like I don't wanna leave my bed... I can yell an' get angry at the other girls when they don't understand that I just need to _sleep_... I just don't think I'm all myself yet, and I couldn't bear it if I did any of that to you. I don't wanna hurt you..."   
  
" _No one_ thinks you're crazy, Misty." Cordelia promised, "I certainly don't. If it makes you feel any more sure... I'm in love with you too. I think I always have been, but I didn't know for sure until I lost you. I know you're still recovering, angel, and I'm not going to ask you to hurry through your healing just to satisfy some selfish need to be with you romantically. You're still my best friend and I still love you in all the ways I always have, and then some. I don't care that you're going through depression, if you need to yell or cry or stay in bed for a day or two sometimes. If you always need those things or if you beat it all someday. You're still my Misty no matter what. My bright, beautiful, amazing Misty. You're not going to hurt me, sweetheart! I'll wait for you, okay? For as long as it takes for you to be sure of how you feel for me, and until you're ready to take things there first. I won't push, I promise you. Like I said before, you just tell me what your boundaries are, and I promise to respect them. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll be there. I love you, in every sense of the phrase, and I'd be willing to wait forever for you."   
  
"That... Is the sweetest damn thing anyone's ever said to me, Dee." Misty responded warmly to Cordelia's profession of love and encouragement, tears now streaming from her perfect ocean eyes as she gazed up at the Supreme in amazement and appreciation.   
  
"Thank you... Thank ya so much. I've never had anyone care 'bout me like you do. I won't make ya wait too long, I promise. I'll keep workin' on myself and makin' sure the darkness won't get the best of me, 'cause I want _you_ to have the best of me. And when 'm ready I promise to be the best damn girlfriend you ever had... I'll treat ya like the queen ya are and nothin' less, I swear it."  
  
"You already do, Misty darling," Cordelia smiled tearfully, "You make me feel so loved and taken care of every second of every day, even though we aren't... Involved yet. You've taken better care of me than anyone ever... Mm..." She sighed, her eyes growing heavy and struggling to find coherent words as she snuggled closer to the younger woman, cradling her curly haired head against her chest and squeezing her warmly around her waist. "Almost forgot why we laid down in the first place, you distracted me with your sweetness. Do you still want to take that nap now?"   
  
"Sure do..." Misty yawned and snuggling as close as she possibly could to the Supreme's body, getting cozy. "Sleep tight, okay Dee? Love ya so much... Sweet dreams." She cooed to the older woman who remained curled around her, protecting Misty from any nightmares that could possibly arise as they fell asleep tangled together for the first of many times to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and as always I love love comments! ♡


End file.
